sonic's realization
by lydiathetigeropean
Summary: a spin off of reversed roles takes place few weeks after. sally is driving sonic up that wall, he began to slowly fall for Amy. but his love will be tested when a masked figure kidnaps her, as a matter of fact all the girls who've ever got near to sonic g
1. Chapter 1 driving me crazy

**Hello reader it's me Lydia and welcome back to…my version of sonic the hedgehog. **

**WARNING: if you have not read reversed roles then back out of this story and read it because this ties in to it. This is not yet a sequel it's more of a spin off and it might be short.**

Chap. 1

"For goodness sake Sally, I told you I don't want to be a king." Sonic shouted while walking out of the freedom fighters HQ. "I just want to finish this war with Eggman."

"Come on Sonic I just want you to be safe, it's not that bad." Sally Acorn reasoned.

"No, what _you_ want me to be is babysitter to a bunch of squabbling adults who can't get themselves on the same page."

"No, Sonic I just don't want you hurt, just give up fighting Eggman he's not worth it."

Sal, why can't you understand that I'm the only one who can stop Eggman and end this war?"

"Fine! Be that selfish, see if I care!" sally then trotted off fuming and Sonic ran to a near by lake to think.

Sonic looked back on his life with Sally and saw how she use to be okay until she became Queen Bossy, then again she always complained about some thing he'd do like leaving skid marks in the floor. She wouldn't even support him when he needed her most like when he went to jail for a big misunderstanding. They also broke up who knows how many times. Suddenly Amy is seen coming through the bushes.

"Hey, Sonic! How are you today?" She asked cheerily.

"Hey Ames, I'm okay." He said in a mope like manner, Amy put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"You don't sound okay, you sound stressed out or like some one stole all the chilidogs of the world." Sonic gave a little chuckle.

"you got me, sally has been buggin' me to be her king again, and saying that I'm goofing off instead of stopping Eggman, or she says that I should give up fighting him. I mean c'mon she's being so annoying, I mean she was before but it's gotten worse. And she complaining and bossing me around like I'm some dog!"

At this point Sonic was yelling and venting his frustration, and the Amy put her hands on his shoulders. He inwardly blush his memoirs going back to the adventure Shadow and him had, and how he started to have feelings for Amy.

"Aright the first thing I want you to do is close your eyes." Amy said, and he did so.

"now, take a few deep breathes and count to 10 in you head."

Inhale…1,2,3,4,5,…exhale…inhale…6,7,8,9,10…exhale…

"how, do you feel now?"

"Better, but I don't see how that is going to relieve my stress."

"Oh, Sonniku that's only the beginning." She cooed and then grabbed his hand and headed to the city.

**Okay tell me what you think of this spin off and I will get to prequels and tpoto when I feel up to the task. Sayonara **


	2. Chapter 2 my day with amy

Chap. 2

"No" sonic said with his arms folded and head turned, "I refuse to go in there."

"Oh, c'mon sonic guys go in there all the time to get messages." Amy pleaded.

"No, I am not going in a spa." Amy sighed.

"Okay then looks like I'll have to give it… out here… in the street… in public…"

Sonic cringed when he thought of how embarrassing that is. He could have ran away like he always does but, part of him was saying stay with Amy.

"Fine, but if the put nail polish on me I'm out of here."

"Don't worry, they won't that just be weird." The two then walked in the spa.

**Three hours later…**

"I can't believe that I just went in to a hot tub and liked it." Sonic said laughing with Amy as they walked out of the spa. As Amy giggled Sonic thought it sounded pretty.

"Yeah, but it took four bouncer men to hold you just so you could get use to the water."

"I bet if it was Sally here instead of you she'd be all "Sonic stop embarrassing yourself it's just water." Sonic said imitating her voice. "When actually she's the one embarrassed." Then they saw a chili dog stand and grabbed a few.

"Hey Sonic I've noticed that something's different about you. You're more comfortable around me, since you and Shadow went on that adventure. Why is that?" Amy stated Sonic got nervous and started blushing and stuttering.

"Sonic, you okay?"

"uh… hey look Cream and Tails are holding hands!" he shouted pointing behind her.

"What? Really?" Amy turned around and then Sonic dashed away.

'I can't let Amy know it's too soon. I can't let her know that I might actually…' his thoughts trailed off as he bumped into Sally.

"Sal?"

"Sonic, there you are, I wanted to apologize to you, where were you?" sally said.

"I was hangin' out with Amy" Sally laughed.

"Oh, you mean she was chasing you again, oh how immature of her. Don't worry sonic I forgive you."

"No, we _really_ hung out and…wait, forgive me for what?" sonic said about get mad.

"For letting Amy slow you down, of course."

She isn't the one slowing me down it's you, you're always slowing me down, and I'm sick of it. You can't even fend for yourself I always have to save your butt, and where were you when I was sent to jail again for another misunderstanding. Well I'm done no more."

Sally scoffed, "where are you going?"

"Anywhere you're not." And he sped off.

**Yes, people I hate sally and never really liked her. And there's been proof that Amy is suppose to be with sonic I've looked it up a few times and their suppose to be together in the manga.**


	3. Chapter 3 fear

Chap. 3

Amy wandered aimlessly in the dense forest as the sun began to set. She needed to find Sonic to get her answer and beat him mercilessly to death for ditching her. She walked deeper into the forest trying to find Sonic.

"Sonic!" she screamed with no answer of reply. She began repeatedly calling out Sonics name, each time with no prevail. As the sun finally bid the moon one last eternal goodbye for the day all light vanished. Amy suddenly felt truly alone. "SONIC?" With her voice going hoarse and the temperature dropping. Her mind went to the last resort, fear.

"I'm apart of the freedom fighters! No freedom fighter is afraid of a little darkness!" Amy said trying to calm the arising fear in her whole body. Oh, how she wanted to kill Sonic right now. But she couldn't she was lost. But that wasn't the only thing that set Amy off it was what had been there since nightfall. As she walked, her own sounds scared her. Every movement put her on edge and every stare made her want to go insane. Until she finally heard a twig snap. She looked down at her overly large feet, there were no twigs to be found. Then she realized she was being followed. She turned to see a large creature with large claws and red eyes. Amy let out a scream and ran even deeper into the dense forest. With the creature quickly closing the gap between them she didn't know what to do. Fighting would be useless, the thing could just slice her to peaces without even trying. As she thought about this she tripped on a twig and she lost her hammer. She was completely vulnerable, she saw a large paw/ hand land on her head and her world turned into darkness…

**Hello, my sister and fellow author OpenOtaku helped/ wrote this chapter with me. **


	4. Chapter 4 musn't tell

**Sorry if the last chapter was dark my sis writes dark stuff, but this one is going to be more normal.**

Chap. 4

Shadow and Maria were watching as the sun had set, enjoying their time together. When suddenly Rouge dropped by.

"Hey Shadow how've you been?"

"Fine, why do you ask?" he asked coldly as he stood up and crossed his arms glaring at the bat.

"Because you haven't been to work in over two days. You didn't return my calls. GUN's thinking you've gone rogue."

It's true; the first couple of weeks Shadow has been trying to keep Maria out of GUN's view so no question of Maria's sudden appearance of both being alive and a hedgehog come up. So they're building a house off the raider. He also doesn't want them to use her as an agent, that and why should he have to share his girlfriend with a commander that cause the death of the other Maria.

"I've been busy."

"I can see that." Rouge said as she sees Maria. She then walks past Shadow shakes her hand. "Hi I'm Rouge, what's your name, hun?"

"Mars" Maria answered sheepishly; Shadow had told her to use her nick name around certain people, Rouge especially. The only other people who knew were the faker, the fox and Hope, to whom Shadow apologized for not checking up on sooner about her arm.

"Hun, if there's one thing I know is how to tell if some ones lying. So what's your real name?" Shadow got in between them; guess she wasn't as dim as the AU Rouge was.

"That's none of your business bat!" Shadow snapped.

"Oh, and I thought we were friends, hm… looks I'll have Omega to I.D. her." Rouge called him in and had him to scan Maria.

"DATA IS INCONCLUSIVE, BUT CALCULATIONS SAY THE FEMALE HEDGEHOG MAYBE MARIA A. ROBOTNIK."

"Oh, I get it now that explains why you've been shirking with work."

Shadow rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Fine, yes I've been with Maria, but you can't tell Towers."

"Fine I won't if you help me with the new requite Rux." Rouge said looking at the bat.

"Fine…" shadow said grudgingly

**Meanwhile with Sonic on the floating island…**

"So let me get this straight," said Knuckles the echidna "you don't have feeling anymore for Sally?"

"Yes." Said the hedgehog sure of this fact

"You think you may be in love with Amy, but don't know how to admit it to her?"

"Yes, dude I need you advice."

"And you're asking for this why?" Sonic sighed.

"Because you're the only guy I know whose got a girl that isn't a jealous miss perfect, gone evil, or from another dimension who already knows you love them. "

"Wait, who has a girl from another dimension?"

Sonic face palms himself.

**Later on with Tails…**

Tails was heading through the Forest towards to visit Mina Mongoose when he finds something shocking.

"Amy's hammer?"

**To be cont…**

**Bew ha ha ha more kidnappings in the next chap. And more to come.**


	5. Chapter 5 more kidnappings!

**I'm back and ready for more reviews.**

Chap. 5

Tails had found Amy's hammer on the ground. It had scratch marks and a strange device on it. Suddenly he heard screaming from Mina's house. Tails treaded through the dead of night to where he heard the screaming from. When he got inside he saw that the lights were out, but Tails could sees a creature holding an unconscious Mina. Before he could react the creature had knocked him out.

"Got to tell… Sonic…" as he said blacking out.

**The next morning on the floating island…**

Sonic stayed the night at knuckles just to get away from the city a bit. He was sleeping in a tree when knuckles woke him up.

"Hey Sonic, we need to get to Mina's house fast!"

"wha…why, what's the matter?"

"Tails said she was kidnapped."

**Meanwhile with Maria…**

Maria was listening to Sally talk about some kingdom that was having so many problems that the people were reduced to eating dirt. Not that Maria didn't feel bad for the people she did, it's just that it was their own fault for listening to Eggman in the first place. The reason Maria was with the princess instead of her dark knight in quills, was because he had work and Amy wasn't home. Then Sally mentioned something that led to Sonic, and then that's what really want make Maria pull her fur out.

"Oh, that Sonic… I love him but he makes me so mad." Sally vented. Maria just sighed; she's noticed that Sonic has been growing feeling for Amy since they got back from her universe, and this is just how the other Sally acted, when AU Sonic started falling for Amy. To tell the truth AU Sally was jealous of every girl that showed interest is the blue hero, not Maria of course because she was grieving AU Shadow's death but she still didn't like her. Then she thought maybe talking reason would help.

"You know Sally; maybe you're being hard on Sonic. He not much the type to make a commitment."

"What do you know, Mars? You haven't known him as long as I have." This got the yellow hedgehog annoyed.

"Listen, I may have not known this Sonic for long, but-" Maria was cut off by Sally.

"I bet you just date Shadow just so can get close to Son-SLAP!" Maria slapped her acrossed the face.

"I never EVER want to hear you say that again, you spoiled br-." Suddenly the creature attacked Maria and before she went unconscious she saw sally smirk evilly.

**With team Sonic…**

"Tails!" Sonic called, they were searching for clues, "what did you find on Ames' hammer?"

"I think it's a holographic message." Said the fox, he activated it and pop up a masked figure and a beast with long claws, a dog face, and red hood. The group gasped at this.

"Hello Sonic."

**Cliffy, and just imagine the masked figure to look like zero from code geasuss and the beast a "those we don't speak of" from the village.**


	6. Chapter 6 the black walnut

**I've got nothing to say except I don't own sonic and review because not many did in my last chap and that includes you too Open.**

Chap. 6

"Who are you and what'd you do with Amy and Mina?" Sonic shouted in anger.

"Always so quick to put Amy first aren't we", said the masked figure, "to answer your first question I am the Black Walnut."

Knuckles just busted out laughing, "the black walnut? That the lamest name I've ever heard! That's worst then Eggman!"

This got the black walnut mad. "You won't be laughing when I blow up all four of Sonic's girl friends." The hologram switched to Mina, Amy, Maria, and Sally tied up with bombs next to them. They were in four different buildings.

"Why are you doing this you twisted nut job?" Tails demanded.

"You'll see, meet me later at noon by the warehouses Sonic, any later and I'll blow your friends up."

End of message stated the device.

"Okay, Tails alert-", before sonic could finish his sentence Shadow appeared in front of him and throw him to the wall.

"Where's Maria, hedgehog?" he said in a cold tone.

"Whoa, Shadow let'em go," Pleaded Knuckles, "she, Amy, Mina, and Sally were kidnapped."

"By whom?" he asked letting go of Sonic.

"Some one calling him self the black walnut." Said the young fox.

"What kind of crap name is that?"

"Who cares the important thing is to get them back," said Sonic dusting himself off, "and I think I know how."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Knuckles opened it. It was Zonic from the No Zone.

"Hey Sonic have you seen Rosy the rascal?"

"No, why?"

"Because some one checked her out of the no zone insane asylum." He handed him a slip of paper.

When sonic saw the name it made his stomach turn and he crushed the paper in his hands.

"c'mon guy let's get the girls back."

**Sorry for the cliffy and shortness.**


	7. Chapter 7 amy and rosy

**I hope you liked it and please check out my prequel to reversed roles and review it.**

Chap. 7

Sonic and co. are discussing on the plan to rescue the girls. Sonic begins the idea of them splitting up and getting the girls.

"Okay", said sonic, "this is how it's gonna be. Tails you get Mina, Shadow you get Maria, and knuckles you get Amy."

"Wait, why do I have to get Amy you're the one in love with her?" Knuckles asked.

"Because I have to meet the Black Walnut." Then Tails spoke up.

"What about Aunt Sally?" Sonic had an annoyed look in his eyes. He crumpled up the paper in his hand.

"Oh, don't worry I'll deal with her."

The others just look at each other with odd expressions as Sonic left the room.

**Somewhere in a where house…**

Amy is tied up to a chair and is struggling to break free. Then the hood dog lackey came and gave Amy some water. The lackey took off it's disguise to reveal Rosy the rascal.

"Black nut want Rosy to give hostage water." Rosy said in her crazy way.

"Rosy why are you here?" Amy asked in a dry tone from fatigue.

"Walnut said if Rosy help her Rosy not go back to crazy place, and me get back at Sonic in this zone."

"Why does Walnut need you're help to get back at Sonic?"

"Cause Sonic broke walnut heart, like my Scourgey broke mine."

'So that explains why Sonic acted so calm around me he must be in love with me' Amy thought.

Suddenly black walnut appeared with out the mask, Amy exclaimed.

"You! You're the one who kidnapped me?!"

"That's right and once I have Sonic you and the other two girls are gonna be blown to bits. Rosy, watch her while I'm gone."

"But Rosy don't wanna watch other Rosy." She whined then Black walnut snapped.

"You'll do as I say or I'll send you back to the asylum!"

After BW left, Amy thought of an idea to get free, and it involved Rosy.

"Hey Rosy, wouldn't it be great to If we could go back in time and fix mistakes."

"Yeah, me would make sure not to use ring that broke Rosy and to make Scougey love Rosy."

"Well, you know Sonic and I are just like you and Scourge, and Walnut is trying to prevent us from being together."

Suddenly, it dawned on Rosy, "just like Alisha took Scourgy from Rosy."

"You don't want anyone suffer the pain you had to go though, right?" Rosy nodded.

"Then you know what needs to be done."

**Cliffy yay don't forget to comment and the prequel is called before the roles changed and I would like some ideas for it once you read it because I get writers block easy.**


	8. Chapter 8 the mask is off

Chap. 8

Sonic was at the rendezvous point that Black Walnut demanded to meet. It was by a lake that had warehouses on it. Black Walnut was sitting on an aircraft similar to the egg carrier waiting for him. The guys were already searching the crates for the girls.

"Sonic, I've found Mina. Over." said Tails on a comlink.

"Copy that good buddy. Shadow, what's you're progress? Over." Sonic asked, but all he heard was static when all of a sudden…

"I'M SO HAPPPPYYY! HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY!" Maria sing-shouted in the background, "BECAUUUSSSE I GOT-." She was cutoff by Shadow saying "does that answer you're question, blue hedgehog?"

"…uh, yes, but what-?"

"You'll find out later!" Shadow said supposedly annoyed.

Now it was noon and the two enemies were going to discus the terms, or at least that's what black walnut thought.

'Come on knucklehead…' Sonic thought 'hurry up and find Amy.'

"Knuckles to Sonic, I'm on my way to the last crate. Over. "

"About time Knucklehead" Sonic whispered. Now, to see what Walnut wants.

"Alright nut case, I know who you are, and you of all people know you can't beat me. So give up." Sonic shouted at the mask fiend, but BW just laughed.

"Oh really, well let's see you dodge these." BW pressed a button and missiles were shot at Sonic.

Sonic dodged all of them and jumped on the air craft, "okay Sally time to give up." He said and then Knuckles can on the comlink.

"Sonic, Amy isn't here. But Rosy said she used a jewel and disappeared into a shiny light. I think Amy chaos controlled."

"What?!" Sonic asked shocked, suddenly a beam of light came and Amy popped out kicking BW in the head revealing… Fiona.

"What?! Fiona, what are you doing here and where's Sally?! Amy, i didn't know you could use chaos control."

"Nor did I till now." Amy said.

"I was hired by the sugar queen to take out Amy and the other girls, but Eggman paid more so I doubled crossed her, and gave her to him. Sally also promised Rosy she would keep her out of the loony bin if she helped."

"So this was Sal all along, why?"

"She was mad at you because you fell in love with Amy, and not marry her or something."

"oh Sonniku, you love me?" Amy asked hopeful.

"Yes, Amy, I do." And then he kissed her as the others walked up.

"Whoa." Said Knuckles

"Alright, Sonic!" said Tails as Mina went home.

"Hmph, about time faker." Shadow grumbled.

Then Maria told everyone that her and Shadow got engaged, her and Amy squealed like fangirls. Fiona was arrested; Rosy got psychiatric help so she wouldn't have to go back to the loony bin. Sonic and the others tried to save Sally a few weeks later but she was turned in to a robot and was now a permeate servant to Eggman. Shadow is still hiding his fiancé from GUN.

**The end **


End file.
